Ginny's View
by tNiC013
Summary: This is Ginny's View of the entire seventh book. It's placed after the wedding going into her sixth year at Hogwarts.
Ginny Weasley couldn't get Harry Potter off her mind. He was out in the middle of nowhere with Hermione Granger and Ginny's brother, Ron fighting his way to defeat Voldemort. She took a deep breath as she let the hot water hit her in the shower. She thought back to before the wedding. Things were different. Although everyone was on constant alert, the wedding seemed like something that was ironic. She thought back to the kiss that she had given Harry for his birthday. She craved to see him again, but she knew this wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Ginny held in the tears, there was no point in crying. She found it funny that the one person she would end up loving was going to the "Chosen One." The one's whose destiny didn't exactly call for a love story. It had been a month since the wedding and she last saw him. Death Eaters had crashed the wedding. Luckily Kingsley Shacklebot gave them a good warning before the protective charms were broken and Death Eaters invaded the Weasley property. Ginny had grabbed her wand and was ready to fight. She heard her name being screamed out. Right as she turned, she saw Harry running toward her, but before she could move, Hermione Disapparated Harry and Ron to a place only known to Hermione. Now, she was getting ready to go back to Hogwarts for her sixth year. But she knew this year was going to be completely different.

First, Harry was not going to be there. This was a big deal. She always felt safer when Harry was there, ever since her 1st year at Hogwarts. When he saved her from to Tom Riddle, Ginny's crush on Harry had increased immensely.

Second, Dumbledore was dead. The headmaster of Hogwarts had been killed and fell from the Astronomy tower last year. Harry had taken that death hard and Ginny was there for him. But for some reason, Dumbledore was the greatest wizards of all time, and the only wizard the Dark Lord was known to fear. From, what Harry had told her, Dumbledore was the reason why the Dark Lord had hidden her fourth year; the reason for Dumbledore's Army (DA) to be created. She sighed again.

Ginny got out of the shower. She dried as much as she could before she placed her robe on. She walked through the Barrow. It was quiet and with every step she creaked, so she tried hard not to make noise as she made her way to her room and sat on her bed. She got out a nightgown, put it on, and sat back down.

She stared at a pile in the corner of the room. There were a few of the presents she had received for her birthday. She picked up the photo album that Neville Longbottom had given to her. The front said Memories. She opened to the first page a note was written in Neville's handwriting:

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _I wanted to remind you that there will always be happier times._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Neville Longbottom_

Under the inscription, there was a picture of her, Neville and the trio when they went to the Yule Ball together. They were laughing and having the best time of their lives. Little did they know that within the next couple months, would change their lives forever. She sighed and flipped the page. There was a picture of her, Hermione, and Luna Lovegood. They were studying and laughing at an inside joke that Ginny could not recall. But that gave her hope and warmth she was looking for.

"Oi Ginny!" Fred Weasley barged into her room, "Did you hear?!"

Ginny sighed and turned to her brother, "What are earth are you talking about?"

"Lee Jordan started a secret radio station that keeps tabs on Harry or rumors of Harry. They are well coded! Harry was spotted at the Ministry!"

"The Ministry of Magic?! But why?"

"That's the big question isn't it Gin! That's the big question! Rumor has it, he was fighting his way out and Disapparated." Fred responded.

Ginny smiled. She was slightly happier now that she knew that Harry was alive. Fred looked at the album in her lap.

"I remember that!" he exclaimed. Ginny looked at the next page, it was a picture of her playing Seeker for the first time. She laughed.

"I'd much rather be the Chaser," she giggled as she started at the picture of herself fly over and over again across the page.

"I agree, Harry was a better Seeker than you," Fred said followed by a punch in the arm by his little sister, "He will be okay Gin. He's strong and he has Hermione and Ron. Trust me, I would place my life for his," he hugged his sister.

"Thanks, Fred," Ginny smiled at him.

"Good night, Ginny, Hogwarts awaits!" he laughed ironically and left the room.

Ginny smiled as he left the room. She looked back down to the album. She turned the page and started crying. On the next page was the moving picture of her running straight to Harry after winning the Quidditch House Cup. The picture of Harry and Ginny shared a compassionate kiss followed by Ginny's head resting on Harry's chest. Ginny's tears fell faster as the picture played over and over. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Ginny, may I come in?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mum, I'm about to fall asleep so in the morning please?" Ginny responded, quickly and shut off her lights.

"Okay, good night Gin," Ginny heard her mother walk away.

Ginny looked at the picture of Harry and her one more time then turned the page. There was a group of young people, twenty-eight to be exact. They were just smiling and Ginny flashed back to the times in the Room of Requirements. On the next page there she was casting her patronus. It was a horse, running wild and free. She was showing Harry her partronus in the picture and Harry looked mighty impressed. Ginny remembered feeling proud that she had gotten her patronus faster than Cho. She remembered how much she wanted to beat her that year. That made her smile and she turned the page again. There was a picture of her capturing the snitch from right under Cho's nose. She was very proud of that moment.

Ginny closed the album and decided to close her eyes. There was no point in dwelling on the past. Now it was time to fight for her future.


End file.
